


Forever Destined

by Easy_Owl



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Вместо Эвелин нападению в каюте на пароходе подвергся Джонатан, а нападавшим был Ардет Бэй. Тогда они и не подозревали, что в эту встречу вмешалась судьба.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Forever Destined

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever Destined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978428) by [Jack_Wilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder). 



> этот перевод вы также можете найти на Книге фанфиков https://ficbook.net/readfic/9323042

Джонатан посмотрел на рубашку, которую только что повесил на крючок на дверце небольшого платяного шкафа рядом с раковиной: та смятым ворохом лежала на полу. Он вздохнул раздраженно и наклонился подобрать ее, но стоило ему подняться и взглянуть в зеркало, как он увидел в нем не только свое отражение – позади него стоял человек, с головы до ног закутанный в черное, лишь темные глаза видно.

Только они встретились взглядами, как этот самый человек схватил Джонатана, развернул и впечатал в дверцу шкафа, ничуть не заботясь о том, что крючок на оной дверце больно впился в спину Джонатана. Нападавший достал нож, даже на вид опасно острый, и направил Джонатану в лицо. Тот скривился, когда холодное лезвие коснулось кожи под самым глазом.

– Где карта? – рыкнул низким голосом незнакомец, и Джонатан на мгновение забыл, что ему угрожал ножом очень опасный человек, и подумал о том, что отрадно было бы услышать этот самый голос, нашептывающий ему на ухо под покровом ночи, пока они с его обладателем лежали бы, переплетясь конечностями.

Очередной гортанный рык от неизвестного и усилившаяся хватка на шее успешно возвратили Джонатана к насущной проблеме.

– К-карта? – заикался он, оглядывая комнату, чтобы выиграть немного времени. – Какая карта? – он бы ни за что не указал на свою любимую сестренку, у которой эта карта, скорее всего, и была, не стал бы спасать свою шкуру ценой ее жизни.

– Карта, указывающая путь к Хамунаптре! – прорычал мужчина, убирая нож от лица Джонатана, чтобы в следующую секунду вогнать его в дверцу шкафа, прямо рядом с его ухом, демонстрируя всю серьезность своих намерений.

И Джонатан сделал то, в чем был чрезвычайно хорош, не считая воровства.

– Ее уничтожили! – ложь далась легко. – Случайно подожгли, – Джонатан гордился тем, что его голос не дрожал, пока он лгал, глядя в умные и жестокие глаза напротив.

Угрожавший ему ножом человек склонил голову, словно обдумывая правдивость его слов.

Внезапно раздался грохот, и кто-то прокричал его имя.

– Джонатан!

Никогда еще он не был так счастлив, что американец был вместе с ними, когда тот ворвался в каюту, отвлекая внимание незнакомца, давая тем самым возможность Джонатану отпихнуть его от себя.

Джонатан схватил рубашку и, пригнувшись под выстрелами, метнулся к О’Коннеллу, который схватил его и вышвырнул из каюты прямо в объятия сестры.

– Иви!

– Джонатан, что, во имя Диккенса, там происходит?!

Ответить он не успел – на них выкатился Рик и, толкая в спины, поторопил их по короткому коридору обратно на палубу, где, как оказалось, творился сущий ад. Их соперники по поиску сокровищ – американцы – завязали перестрелку с людьми, одетыми так же, как тот, кто напал на Джонатана.

Внезапно со стороны лошадиных стойл ярко полыхнуло и обдало жаром – кто-то поджег сено и сами стойла.

– Самое время покинуть корабль, – сказал Рик, толкая брата с сестрой к поручням парохода, одновременно следя за тем, чтобы по дороге с ними ничего не приключилось. Они почти добрались, когда кто-то схватил Джонатана за шиворот и потащил обратно.

– О’Коннелл! – завопил он, почувствовав, как сильные пальцы сжимаются у него на горле, а сзади прижимается твердое, что твоя стена, тело.

– Карта! – снова потребовал мужчина. – И ключ!

– Ключ? Какой ключ?! – Иви старалась перекричать весь жуткий шум, что царил на палубе корабля, но Рик столкнул ее за борт, а затем повернулся к неизвестному, который успел приставить к горлу Джонатана острый нож. 

– Послушай, приятель, отпусти-ка моего компаньона.

Тот отступил на шаг, вынуждая Джонатана сделать так же.

– Сразу, как отдашь то, что я просил.

Очередной взрыв грянул под аккомпанемент пронзительного крика, похожего на голос вероломного проходимца Бени, и Джонатан едва успел заметить, как Рик прицелился и выстрелил в стену чуть выше головы Джонатана и человека, удерживавшего его в заложниках. Выстрел вызвал нужную реакцию у них обоих, и Рик, схватив своего незадачливого компаньона, нырнул вместе с ним в безопасность темных вод.

Вынырнув на поверхность, Джонатан поплыл к берегу, где обнаружил свою сестру и того тошнотворного типа, собиравшегося повесить Рика днем ранее. Все были мокрыми до нитки, но целыми и невредимыми. Выбравшись на сушу, Джонатан обернулся и посмотрел на полыхающий пароход. До его слуха донеслось лошадиное ржание и топот копыт – люди, напавшие на них, покидали место событий. И он не удержался, потер одно вполне конкретное место на правом боку.

________________________________________

В настоящее время Джонатан торопливо перебирал в голове свои прегрешения, мысленно извиняясь перед каждым, кому когда-либо доставлял проблемы, и несся, сломя голову, через руины Хамунаптры. А нагонял его тот же самый человек, который буквально вчера загнал его в угол каюты на пароходе. Сейчас же он скакал верхом на лошади, размахивая скимитаром, кричал что-то по-арабски, пока вокруг разворачивалось натуральное поле боя.

– О’Коннелл! – он был уверен, что уже утомил американца подобными криками, но что еще ему оставалось делать, когда его преследовал смертоносный воин пустыни?

Рик же пришел ему на помощь: вышиб наездника из седла, затем выстрелом выбил саблю из его руки, а потом поджег шашку динамита, угрожая к чертям собачьим поднять на воздух весь лагерь.

– Мы не станем и дальше проливать кровь. Но вы должны покинуть это место. Уходите или умрете, – с этими словами незнакомец без видимых усилий оседлал лошадь. И хоть Джонатан стоял позади всех, стараясь перевести дух, глаза незнакомца отыскали его, разглядывая, после чего он развернулся и ускакал прочь.

________________________________________

В кои-то веки родители Джонатана перевернулись в своих могилах не из-за него. Джонатан любил свою младшую сестру, правда, но прямо сейчас ему всерьез хотелось ее придушить.

_«Ну почему? Почему ей захотелось зачитать что-то из книги с таким названием как «Книга мертвых»?»_

Эта мысль билась в его голове, пока он, Рик и Иви бежали укрыться сперва от полчищ саранчи, обрушившихся на них сразу, как Иви произнесла последнее запретное слово, а затем – от плотоядных жуков. Он и Рик сумели найти место, чтобы переждать нашествие скарабеев, но поняли, что потеряли где-то его драгоценную сестру. Обнаружили они ее довольно быстро, вжимавшейся в стену, лишь бы оказаться подальше от, Господи Боже, восставшей из мертвых мумии.

Рик пристрелил мумию, после чего они втроем в компании двух других американцев – Хендерсона и Дэниелса – выбежали в просторную и хорошо освещенную залу пирамиды, чтобы оказаться на прицеле у тех же людей, что прошлой ночью атаковали их лагерь.

Всю их компанию отчитал мужчина, которого Джонатан про себя уже начал называть «воин пустыни», после чего его подчиненные передали третьего американца, Бёрнса, его товарищам, которые не преминули разозлиться при виде его страшных ран.

Воин пустыни обменялся с Риком несколькими фразами, суть которых состояла еще в одном предупреждении, что тварь, непреднамеренно пробужденная Иви, не успокоится, пока не восстановит свои силы и не уничтожит мир.

– Я должен отправиться на охоту, – сказал воин пустыни, в очередной раз отыскав взглядом Джонатана, и в его темных глазах он разглядел что-то похожее на смятение, прежде чем тот успел уйти.

Рик и Иви призвали остальных убраться из пирамиды, оседлать лошадей и верблюдов, и как можно быстрее доставить свои задницы в Каир.

________________________________________

Оказавшись в Каире, Джонатан оставил сестру ссориться с Риком, а сам спустился в бар. Темные глаза и низкий голос все еще преследовали его. Было в том человеке что-то, что его беспокоило, но Джонатан никак не мог понять, что именно. Позже к нему присоединился Рик, Хендерсон и Дэниелс, и тогда происходящее стало совсем уж бредовым. Вся вода и алкоголь обратились в кровь.

– Он здесь, – сказал Рик, прежде чем умчался искать Эви.

А потом мир буквально покатился в ад.

На город обрушилась гроза, пролившаяся огненным дождем, Бёрнс был обнаружен выпитым досуха регенерирующей мумией, которая напала на них в попытке добраться до Иви, однако мумию спугнула кошка.

– У нас очень серьезные проблемы, – озвучил Рик очевидный факт, и впервые Джонатан задумался, где на дороге своей жизни он свернул не туда.

________________________________________

– Есть лишь один человек, который может ответить на наши вопросы, – говорила Иви, пока Джонатан и остальные следовали за ней по коридорам Музея древностей. Повернув за очередной угол, они обнаружили доктора Бея беседовавшим с человеком, не раз нападавшим на них. Рик, Джонатан, Хендерсон и Дэниелс выхватили свои револьверы, беря его на прицел.

– А что _он_ здесь делает? – резко спросила Иви.

– Вы и правда хотите знать или предпочтете просто пристрелить нас? – спросил куратор привычным скучающим тоном.

Первым, кто убрал оружие в кобуру, стал Рик.

– После всего, что я только что видел, пожалуй, я вам доверюсь, – Хендерсон и Дэниелс последовали его примеру, но Джонатан, стоявший позади них, по-прежнему держал на прицеле человека, чьи темные глаза смотрели прямо на него. Но, спустя секунду сомнения, Джонатан тоже опустил револьвер.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине, которую Джонатан так и не смог постичь, от внимательного взгляда его сестры не укрылось, что незнакомец смотрит на кого-то за ее плечом. Она проследила за его взглядом и обнаружила, что Джонатан смотрит на него в ответ.

Дело в том, что когда Джонатан Карнахан был в возрасте восьми лет, имя его соулмейта проступило на его коже на _арабском_.

**آردث بي**  
(Ардет Бэй)

И с тех самых пор, как Иви разузнала, как читается имя, врезавшееся глубоко в его кожу, она не прекращала спрашивать имена у всех, кто смотрел на ее брата дольше пяти секунд, надеясь, что этот человек предназначен Джонатану судьбой.

Именно поэтому Иви открыла рот и произнесла:

– Кстати, мы до сих пор не знаем Вашего имени, мистер?...

Джонатан затаил дыхание, все свое внимание сконцентрировав на грядущем ответе, молясь каждому богу, готовому слушать, чтобы судьбой ему был предназначен не этот человек. Только не после всего, что между ними было, хорош он собой или нет, не важно, Джонатан, вопреки расхожему мнению, не хотел умирать.

– Ардет Бэй, – прозвучал ответ.

Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы новое знание улеглось, но Иви, благослови ее Господь, никак не продемонстрировала своих познаний, и просто представила себя, и всех своих спутников, оставив Джонатана напоследок. Тот внезапно нашел созерцание слухового окна чрезвычайно интересным, всячески избегая встречи с темным взглядом. Но мир накрыла очередная казнь, и разрешение проблемных вопросов с его соулмейтом отодвинулось чуть дальше.

________________________________________

Когда конец света был предотвращен, Джонатан практически силой втащил в номер отеля свое обессилевшее и побитое тело, начав раздеваться, едва дверь закрылась за ним. Он вошел в ванную комнату, чтобы принять заслуженную горячую ванну, но, взглянув на себя в ростовое зеркало, замер.

Джонатан никогда особо не задумывался об имени на своем боку или о том, кому оно могло принадлежать. Однако все равно испытал небывалый шок, услышав имя, написанное на его боку по-арабски, из уст человека, угрожавшего ему ножом и преследовавшего его верхом на лошади наперевес с этим его странным мечом в Хамунаптре, Городе Мертвых, в ночь, когда клан воинов-меджаев напал на их лагерь.

Его словно сбросили в Нил, а вода ледяная. Ардет, конечно, объединил свои силы с ним и Риком, и даже рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы победить Имхотепа и спасти Иви, но, вопреки расхожему мнению, Джонатан не был таким наивным, каким мог показаться, и не мог взять и простить его за их первую и крайне жестокую встречу, даже несмотря на то, что тогда ни один из них не представлял кем они друг другу приходятся.

Забравшись в горячую ванну, Джонатан по-прежнему чувствовал фантомное тепло, исходившее от Ардета, стоявшего рядом с ним, когда они разыскали Уинстона. Ардет не сводил взгляда с его лица, пока Джонатан сообщал пилоту, что тот может погибнуть, если решит помочь им.

– Черт возьми, – пробормотал он себе под нос и с головой ушел под воду.

________________________________________

Ардету всегда было интересно, каким был его соулмейт. Когда он, наконец, узнал его, то вызвал из памяти воспоминания: англичанин, раздетый по пояс в каюте парохода, он же, но с револьвером в одной руке и бутылкой алкоголя в другой, выбивший одного из товарищей Ардета из седла метким выстрелом, когда они напали на лагерь в Хамунаптре. Именно тогда Ардет решил последовать за ним, и вскоре человек, предназначенный ему судьбой, спасался бегством, выкрикивая чужое имя. Это Ардет собирался исправить.

За те несколько дней, что ему довелось провести в компании англичанина, он понял, что Джонатан Карнахан вовсе не дурак. Он мог одурачить всех остальных, что он не более, чем приложение к Иви – вороватый и скандальный старший брат, – но только не лидера меджаев. Его глаза видели то, чего другие не замечали, видел, что Джонатан прятал глубоко в себе.

Другие видели лишь фасад его личности, Ардет же видел человека с живым и острым умом, меткого стрелка, храброго и преданного тем, кого считал своими друзьями.

Ардет также вспомнил тот момент, когда его вместе с О’Коннеллом и Джонатаном завалило в гробнице. Расчищая проход, сворачивая в сторону большие камни, он вдруг услышал полные ужаса крики, а обернувшись увидел, как паникует Джонатан. Вместе с Риком он поспешил ему на помощь, не понимая, что происходит.

– Рука! Моя рука! – в истерике кричал англичанин.

Тогда Ардет впервые прикоснулся к человеку, очаровавшему его, без намерения причинить вред. Он осторожно перехватил его руку, а Рик разорвал на нем рубашку, поняв, что скарабей буквально залез ему под кожу.

В эту тревожную и опасную минуту Ардет, к своему стыду – воин он, в конце концов, или нет – не удержался, засмотрелся на открывшуюся его взору гладкую бледную кожу, непорченую шрамами. Он крепко прижал к себе англичанина, пока Рик вырезал скарабея. А когда Джонатан спрятался к нему за спину, Ардет ощутил порыв защитить его, протянул руку, заслоняя собой, когда жук снова метнулся в их сторону.

Ардет был рад успешному предотвращению конца света, но был разочарован тем, что их с англичанином пути на этом расходились. Поэтому он не отказал себе в том, чтобы прикоснуться к нему в последний раз, наслаждаясь тем, как Джонатан подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Лидеру одного из двенадцати кланов меджаев страшно хотелось схватить его в охапку и увезти вглубь пустыни, где никто не смог бы их отыскать, а Джонатан – сбежать. С другой стороны, не был он настолько жесток и ни за что не поступил бы так со вновь обретенным союзником, даже если они были предназначены друг другу Аллахом. Поэтому он, сидя на верблюде, лишь смотрел, как беспокойное трио направилось обратно в Каир. Его приятно удивило, что Джонатан обернулся и помахал ему рукой на прощание. Этот простой жест заставил Ардета улыбаться на протяжении всего пути в его лагерь.

________________________________________

Спустя три дня, Джонатану показалось, что мир снова катится ко всем чертям, когда он увидел мужчину, стоявшего за дверью его номера в отеле. Тот был одет в темно-синюю тунику, украшенную серебряной вышивкой на воротнике, рукавах и полах. Подпоясана эта красота была кушаком более светлого оттенка синего, а поверх наброшен плащ того же цвета, что и туника, тоже расшитый серебром.

– Прошу тебя, скажи, что миру не грозит очередной конец света.

Ардет улыбнулся, в глазах его мелькнуло веселье. Сегодня он был без своего тагельмуста*, и его роскошные волосы предстали на обозрение Джонатана.

– Нет, мой друг, в мире все спокойно, – ответил Ардет. – Я здесь, чтобы убедиться, что ты и твои компаньоны в порядке.

Джонатан безразлично пожал плечами.

– В порядке, насколько возможно. Скажи мне кто неделю назад, через что нам придется пройти, я бы отправил ненормального прямиком в приют душевнобольных.

Ардет кивнул, молча рассматривая Джонатана с ног до головы. У того вспыхнули щеки – под внимательным взглядом он чувствовал себя раздетым. 

– Я могу чем-то помочь? – огрызнулся он.

Карие глаза встретились с голубыми. 

– Где на тебе начертано мое имя?

Джонатан никогда не был недотрогой, но что-то в этих словах глубоко возмутило его.

– А вот на этом нам стоит снова попрощаться, – он попытался закрыть дверь, но обнаружил, что Ардет удерживает ее открытой.

– Пожалуйста, Джонатан.

– Нет. Нетушки. Мы об этом говорить не будем, – он привалился к двери спиной, но Ардет был сильнее и, в конце концов, взял верх в перетягивании двери, вошел в внутрь и затворил ее за собой.

Впервые Джонатан обратил внимание на их разницу в росте: Ардет выпрямился, нависая над ним. Джонатан отступил на шаг, оставляя между ними пустое пространство, упорно игнорируя уязвленность, ненароком показавшуюся на лице меджая и тут же исчезнувшую.

– Джонатан, мы предназначены друг другу Аллахом. Твое имя у меня на запястье, – Ардет снял кожаную ленту, обмотанную вокруг левой руки, разворачивая запястье так, чтобы показать начертанное имя.

**_Джонатан Карнахан_ **

Он посмотрел на свое имя, прежде чем встретиться глазами с Ардетом.

– Твое имя это прямая угроза страшной смерти, и ты гнал меня по руинам с этим своим скимитаром, буквально на следующий день после того, как напал на меня в моей каюте, – сухо перечислил Джонатан свои обиды на Ардета.

Тот действительно порой был довольно груб с людьми, но слова Джонатана заставили его смутиться.

– Это было до того, как мы узнали друг друга.

– До того, как мы узнали друг друга? Или до того, как мы узнали _кто_ мы друг другу? – тон Джонатана ожесточился, а разум ворошил воспоминания, вынуждая вспомнить их первую встречу и то, как он боялся человека, стоявшего перед ним.

Ардет подошел ближе, молясь, чтобы Джонатан не отступил снова.

– Это в прошлом, и нам следует смотреть в будущее.

Но прежде, чем Джонатан успел ответить на эти слова, больше подходящие для предсказания, найденного в печенье, дверь в номер распахнулась, и они повернулись посмотреть на вошедшего.

– Ох, – удивленно вздохнула Иви, переводя взгляд между братом и союзником. – Ардет, рада снова тебя видеть, – она мягко улыбнулась ему, а он склонил голову, отвечая на приветствие. – Все хорошо?

– Да, мисс Карнахан.

– О, прошу, зови меня Иви. Все друзья зовут меня так.

Ардет улыбнулся, удостоенный чести называться ее другом, пока Джонатан прожигал ее взглядом в попытке использовать «родственную телепатию», чтобы связаться с ней. Она поймала его взгляд и мило улыбнулась, и Джонатан понял, что помощи от нее не дождется.

– Что ж, вижу, вы двое немного заняты…

– Нет, ничуть, – поспешно прервал ее Джонатан.

– … пойду-ка я найду Рика, а вас оставлю, чтобы вы познакомились поближе, – она подмигнула брату, но тот лишь сердито зыркнул на нее.

– Ты ужасная сестра, – сказал он. – Он приставлял нож к моему горлу, Эвелин! – Джонатан редко позволял себе повышать голос на нее, но сейчас настал тот самый момент, когда это было уместно, не говоря уже о том, что он был на взводе от самого факта, что меджай объявился спустя три дня после того, как они распрощались в пустыне.

Ардет открыл было рот, чтобы принести свои извинения, но Иви заговорила раньше.

– Это в прошлом, Джонатан. Что было, то прошло.

Воин-междай уставился на нее, изумленный тем, что она защищает его от своего брата, который, в общем-то, имел полное право быть расстроенным. Джонатан закатил глаза.

– Я прочла Книгу Мертвых, нечаянно вернула к жизни злую мумию, и мой соулмейт простил меня.

– Да ты просто похлопала своими голубыми глазками, и О’Коннелл посыпался, как карточный домик.

– Что ж, – Иви взглянула на Ардета, медленно оглядывая его с головы до ног, – я уверена, что Ардет убедит тебя простить его.

Ардет заметил, как вспыхнули щеки Джонатана в ответ на не особо тонкий намек сестры.

– Господи Боже, – простонал он.

– Пожалуй, я покину вас, джентльмены, – Иви выскочила из комнаты, оставляя их одних.

– Предательница, – крикнул Джонатан, пока дверь не успела закрыться.

– Джонатан, – Ардет подождал, чтобы убедиться, что завладел его вниманием, прежде чем продолжить говорить. – Я искренне сожалею, что наша первая встреча вышла столь жестокой, но я воин из клана меджаев. Я лишь делал то, что должно, ведь поклялся уберечь человечество, не пускать никого в Хамунаптру, дабы не позволить вернуть Имхотепа к жизни.

– А мы пришли и все испортили. Прости, правда, – сказал Джонатан и вдруг осознал, что ни он, ни двое его сообщников не извинились перед бедолагой, который, если оглянуться назад, не только пытался предотвратить пробуждение монстра, но и защищал их. К тому же, он мог перерезать ему глотку еще на пароходе.

– Благодарю тебя за извинения.

– А теперь, если не возражаешь, – Джонатан жестом указал на дверь, надеясь, что меджай поймет намек, но зря. Ардет подошел ближе, настолько, что Джонатан чувствовал исходившее от него тепло.

– В тот день в музее, я едва сдержался, чтобы не оттолкнуть твою сестру в сторону и не заключить тебя в объятья, когда она представила тебя, мою вторую половину, – он смотрел на Джонатана так, словно прекраснее него никого не видел.

У Джонатана перехватило дыхание от взгляда, полного обожания. За эти годы он сменил множество партнеров, но никто из них никогда не смотрел на него так, как Ардет.

– С той ночи, когда я загнал тебя в угол в собственной каюте, я не мог перестать думать о том, как увидел тебя полураздетым. Не мог отринуть желания прижаться к твоей гладкой безупречной коже.

Джонатан округлил глаза от такого признания.

– И там, в гробнице, когда О’Коннелл разорвал на тебе рубашку, всё, чего мне хотелось, это накрыть губами обнажившееся плечо, попробовать тебя на вкус.

Впервые в жизни Джонатан лишился дара речи, выдавив из себя лишь невнятное мычание.

– По непонятной мне тогда причине, меня выжигало изнутри каждый раз, когда ты звал О’Коннелла. Я испытывал злость, видя облегчение на твоем лице, когда он приходил тебе на помощь. Мне так сильно хотелось, чтобы так же ты кричал мое имя.

Ардет видел, как крошилась и сыпалась обида Джонатана за прошлые его прегрешения, и рискнул сократить разделявшее их расстояние до нуля.

– Прошу тебя, _хабиби_ *, – сказал он, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, – скажи, где на твоем теле начертано мое имя?

Услышав это слово, Джонатан словно в трансе, глядя в бездонные темные глаза, потянул вверх край рубашки.

– Здесь, – указал он на бок и ахнул, когда Ардет внезапно рухнул на колени перед ним, а в голове вереницей пронеслись сплошь неприличные мысли, исходя из их положения.

Ардет склонил голову, целуя кожу, помеченную собственным именем, и прижался лбом к чужому боку.

– Хабиби.

Джонатан не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому просто положил их Ардету на плечи.

– Не знаю, как для тебя, но для меня события развиваются как-то очень стремительно.

Ардет взглянул на него снизу, а затем медленно встал, и Джонатану пришлось задрать подбородок, чтобы не разрывать зрительный контакт.

– Я понимаю, друг мой, – тихо ответил Ардет. – Я не буду спешить, хоть мы с тобой друг другу суждены. Но пожалуйста, дай мне возможность узнать поближе человека, которым меня благословил Аллах.

– _«Благословил»_ , ха! Посмотрим, скажешь ли ты то же самое, после того как узнаешь меня.

– Не говори плохо о себе, – серьезным тоном попросил Ардет, а глаза умоляли. – У всех нас есть свои недостатки, мы живые люди. Нам остается только учиться на собственных ошибках, чтобы стать лучше.

– У тебя действительно уникальный взгляд на вещи, Ардет.

Ардет улыбнулся.

– Что?

– Ты первый раз назвал меня по имени.

– Не может быть.

– Все именно так.

– Правда?

Ардет кивнул, а Джонатан всерьез задумался над этим утверждением.

– Что ж, полагаю, что да, впервые, – пожал он плечами. 

– Мне нравится твой акцент, – Ардет мягко взял его за подбородок. – Нравится, как мое имя перекатывается на твоем языке.

Джонатану вдруг стало жарко, нервы предупреждающе взвыли.

– Не могу дождаться, чтобы услышать как ты его кричишь.

Что бы Джонатан ни собирался ответить, все испарилось, когда Ардет накрыл его губы поцелуем горячее, чем палящее египетское солнце.

**Author's Note:**

> *Тагельмуст — крашеный в цвет индиго головной убор из хлопка, который сочетает качества вуали и тюрбана. У Ардета он темно-синий, почти черный, как и весь его шмот.  
> *Death by Ra — адаптировать не смогла.  
> *Хабиби — арабское слово, означающее «(мой) любимый» (в мужском роде, в женском звучит как хабибати или в разговорной форме хабибти), от прилагательного хабиб — «любимый».


End file.
